Cinco viñetas sobre la Historia francesa
by Bicho Raro
Summary: La Francia mágica da para mucho, aunque en esta historia está concentrada en cinco viñetas cortas donde sus personajes nos muestran cinco pedacitos de la historia de Francia que pocos conocen.
1. Arroyo

**Beauxbatons le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Los personajes que aparecen son míos, igual que las referencias a la Francia mágica.**

**Cordes-sur-Ciel pertenece a Francia.**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

* * *

_**Arroyo**_

Para ir al pueblo mágico que estaba cerca de la escuela, existían dos caminos, el sendero de tierra que se había creado de las numerosas visitas de los alumnos al lugar y el arroyo que pasaba cercano al pueblo y que las mujeres hacía años utilizaban para lavar la ropa.

Aline Pelletier prefería el segundo para sentirse en contacto con la naturaleza, aunque aquello significase tener que vestir pantalones, en lugar de vestidos o faldas y deportivas de suela dura y en invierno botas. La maleza por aquella zona crecía salvaje y uno no sabía lo que podría encontrar, y aunque nunca había tenido que salir corriendo, sí había escuchado a Sara Rousset decir que en aquel sitio se ocultaban cosas que salían cuando uno menos se lo esperaba.

Casi siempre solía acudir sola al poblado, más que nada por que la mayoría de sus amigas preferían ir por el camino rápido.

Cordes-sur-Ciel era un pueblo al sur de Francia que escondía tono un esplendido catálogo de tiendas mágicas, una de las ventajas del río era el acceso directo a la parte mágica del pueblo, que el camino no te daba y te obligaba a dar un rodeo.

Tenía ganas de ir a la tienda de chucherías Pièce du ciel a comprar los regalices de diferentes sabores que vendían empaquetados. Solo le quedaban los dos regalices que sabían a melón y no es que le hiciera demasiada gracia. Prefería los de cereza o el de manzana.

Una vez que el río comenzaba a tomar terreno sabe que debe internarse en el bosque para llegar a la famosa fuente del pueblo, el profesor de historia, Dominique Noel, les ha contado que durante la Inquisición, esa gran etapa negra de la magia, un grupo de magos tiraron a varios miembros de la Iglesia al pozo.

Una pequeña casa de la plaza es lo que separa el mundo muggle del mágico. Aunque Aline tiene todavía que esperar, aun no han llegado sus amigas.


	2. Traición

**Beauxbatons le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Los personajes que aparecen son míos, igual que las referencias a la Francia mágica.**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

* * *

**Traición**

Aquel día están viendo en clase la revolución francesa y Bart escucha atento al profesor, aunque no toma ningún apunte. Está demasiado ensimismado en la explicación detallada que hace Dominique Noel sobre como el pueblo francés, muggle y mágico, sufrió la traición por parte de sus monarcas.

Les hablan de Robespierre, esa importante figura de aquel siglo, cuyo origen no era otro que el de un squib que buscaba que los magos dejaran de esconderse de los muggles y al revés, pese a que los segundo entendieron su programa político, "Igualdad, Libertad y Fraternidad", como una simple alusión al Tercer Estamento del pueblo francés. Robespierre hablaba de ellos también, por supuesto, aunque no de una manera tan explícita como la historia ha querido ver.

Dominique les lee pasajes de filósofos reconocidos de aquella época, conocidos por el nombre de Ilustrados, Rousseau, Montesquieu, Voltaire, Diderot, celebres personajes franceses, que hacen que a todos se les escape una sonrisa por tal esplendorosa historia que tienen.

La clase termina cuando comienza la explicación al periodo en el que comenzaba a gobernar Napoleón, con el cual los magos tuvieron que tener especial cuidado, pese a la libertad que habían disfrutado un poco con la época de la revolución y posterior.

Los alumnos recogen las cosas y Bart sale corriendo junto a Charles y Claude, los mellizos, jugando a la revolución francesa, aunque se asemeja más a los mosqueteros. No tienen edad para ello, pero no les importa.

Cuando Simone sale del aula, junto a Jacqueline, Charles le da un estoque imaginario, pero no le importa, sale corriendo para ponerse al lado de la castaña de mejillas pecosas, Simone.

—Oye, ¿qué te ha parecido la clase?—Siempre busca cualquier oportunidad para hablar con ella, y esa es una de esas oportunidades.

—La manera en la que los magos viven, que no conviven, con los muggles sería un buen objeto de estudio.

Y Bart suspira porque Simone no es solo guapa, sino también inteligente.


	3. Juicio

**Beauxbatons le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Los personajes que aparecen son míos, igual que las referencias a la Francia mágica.**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

* * *

**Juicio**

La sangre se le quedaba helada a la joven francesa de cabello castaño muy oscuro cuando le hablan sobre la Inquisición en clase. Conoce por encima la historia, porque su nana se la contaba para asustarla y aunque de pequeña creía que se lo inventaba, con el tiempo ha ido descubriendo que nada más lejos de la realidad.

Sin embargo no le asusta la sangre fría que pudieran tener algunos muggles para hacer eso. No le asusta tampoco, sentada en aquella clase, que algunos squibs, celosos de la magia se unieran en tal trabajo. Ni mucho menos. Por mucho que pudiera imaginar a su querida y pequeña hermana squib en la postura de los inquisidores.

Lo que hace que se le ponga el vello de punta y le entren arcadas, es conocer la existencia de magos, procedentes de largo y puro linaje, capaces de vender y participar en juicios contra magos mestizos o hijos de muggles.

Es ello, junto al nombre de Bernard Roux, lo que hace que tenga que salir de clase. Bernard Roux es conocido en Beauxbatons por ser el causante de que la escuela tuviera que ocultarse. Quería delatar a todos los hijos de muggles y preservar la pureza, sin importar quién cayera con él. Y es un antepasado suyo, porque los Roux son una larga familia, con larga tradición de pureza. Y lleva su nombre.

Bernadette sabe que lleva su nombre por casualidad, porque sus padres nunca le han enseñado el valor de la pureza de sangre. Pero en aquellos momentos odia su nombre, junto a Bernand Roux y junto a todos los magos de la Inquisición.

Llega a su cuarto y saca un folio para escribirle a su hermana. Le ha escrito aquella misma mañana, pero no le importa.

"Querida Sybille;

En estos momentos te envidio. Tú no tienes que escuchar en clase que tu apellido está empañado de sangre, ni que te llamas igual que un asesino.

Si te crees preparada, pregúntale a papá sobre Bernand Roux.

B."


	4. Tapiz

**Beauxbatons le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Los personajes que aparecen son míos, igual que las referencias a la Francia mágica.**

**El hacer a los Valois magos, es cosa mía**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

* * *

**Tapiz**

Cuando el profesor de Historia les llevó a ver Versalles todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos. Solían hacer excursiones, pero a sitios mágicos como podía ser el pueblo de Brujas, en Bélgica, los Alpes o incluso solían hacer excursiones al poblado mágico cercano a Beauxbatons pero con gran historia detrás como podía ser Cordes-sûr-Ciel. Pero Dominique Noel, el profesor de Historia, les dijo que aquello era algo que todo buen francés debía de ver al menos una vez en la vida.

Charles, quien era sangre mestiza pero con más afinidad por el mundo muggle que el mágico, no se esperaba oír en aquella excursión, que los magos se hubieran sentado en el trono de Francia, y menos que eso hubiera ocurrido en un par de ocasiones.

Frente a un tapiz, de los numerosos que había por todo el castillo, oyó como los Valois, conocidos por ser la primera familia en poseer el título de duques de Orleans, así como algunos de sus duques ascendieron al trono de Francia.

Cuando Aline Pelletier, una de las alumnas más listas de su clase, pregunta por el reconocimiento de la magia en aquellos años, el profesor responde de manera clara. No estaba reconocida, salvo como hechos aleatorios como pudo ser la magia que poseía el vidente Nostradamus.

Deja a todos, y en especial a Charles y a su semejante, Claude, hermano gemelo, con la boca abierta cuando comienza a contar que algunos de ellos acudieron a Beauxbatons, aunque fuera por poco tiempo a causa de las obligaciones reales que tenía. Normalmente era un profesor quien se desplazaba para educar a estos personajes ilustres de la magia.

En aquellos casos en los que un Valois estuvo sentado en el trono de Francia, los magos contaron con cierta tranquilidad, dentro de sus circunstancias.

La explicación termina cuando hace mención Margarita de Valois quién murió sin descendiente. Con ella se acabó la dinastía Valois. La última reina tuvo una vida complicada como es el haber sido testigo de la matanza de San Bartolomé y sus idas y venidas.

Cuando volvieron a Beauxbatons, Charles fue testigo de cómo la mayoría de sus compañeras deseaban conocer la vida de la reina a fondo, incluidos los numerosos romances que Dominique, el profesor, dejó caer por encima.


	5. Mapa

**Beauxbatons le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Los personajes que aparecen son míos, igual que las referencias a la Francia mágica.**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

* * *

**Mapa**

Cuando Claude Landry se perdió en la biblioteca, lo que menos se esperó fue dar con aquel libro de tapas marrones desgastadas, que seguro que hacía años tenía otra encuadernación mucho más lujosa.

El castaño simplemente estaba buscando un libro sobre mitos de las brujas en la Edad Media, libro, que todo hay que decirlo, no encontró.

Estaba en la zona vieja de la biblioteca, la luz era tenue para evitar dañar los libros y podía notar el ambiente mucho más seco. A veces sentía que se iba a asfixiar.

Cogió el libro en su mano y lo hubiera dejado en su sitio de no haber visto el símbolo de Beauxbatons en su portada. Las dos varitas estrechadas que el profesor de historia contó que se debía a la unión por la paz.

En aquellas zonas de la biblioteca no había ninguna mesa, por lo que el chico se tuvo que sentar en el suelo bajo una lámpara de gas luminoso frío, gas que iluminaba pero no quemaba ni daba calor.

Con cuidado, abrió la tapa y recorrió la página que poseía el mismo dibujo del grabado de la portada. Parecía que la página estaba a punto de desintegrarse bajo sus dedos.

El libro estaba escrito en latín. Los dos años de la lengua del Imperio Romano que Beauxbatons daba a sus alumnos al entrar le ayudó a poder leer muchas de las frases. Era una historia sobre la escuela.

Hablaba de Mildred y Frida, las dos fundadoras que se encargaron de cuidar aquellos niños huérfanos y eran de origen mágico. Algunos de esos niños, abandonados por poseer características que la Santa Sede condenaba por decir que eran maldiciones del Diablo.

El libro hacía un exacto análisis sobre Ainhize, la directora de la escuela durante la época de la erradicación de las herejías, la época de cátaros en Cordes-sur-Ciel, el pueblo cercano a la escuela, y la época en la que la Inquisición atacaba de manera dura contra la magia.

Fue la época en la que Beauxbatons se consolidó como escuela. Se volvió inmarcable y el Ministerio de Magia entró a formar parte de la seguridad de sus alumnos.

El libro no continuaba, aunque adjuntaba un mapa. Un plano sobre la escuela en la época de criba. La primera planta, como era habitual en la escuela, no existía, pero extrañamente, allí donde debía de estar las habitaciones no existía nada y la zona prohibida por motivos desconocidos, mostraba pequeños aulas. Las habitaciones estaban en la última planta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Claude dio un bote en su asiento y se volvió a la voz. Era Casilde Galeno, la hija de la bibliotecaria. Era squib y se dedicaba a ayudar a su madre con el mantenimiento del lugar. Casilde no era mucho mayor que Claude, pero su imagen imponía, con el cabello negro recogido en un moño y el vestido de cuadritos azules y blanco, el uniforme de los trabajadores no docentes.

—Me he perdido—Logró articular cerrando el libro.

—Esta zona está prohibida sin autorización expresa—Se acercó y le arrebató el volumen para colocarlo en su sitio.—Más te vale irte si no quieres que mi madre se entere.

Claude no dudó más y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Pudo jurar que Casilde le gritó "¡No se corre en la biblioteca"!, rompiendo la norma, "No se grita en la biblioteca".


End file.
